Timeline (Future of Football)
Future of ( association ) Football (/ soccer ). Base in wikipedia Timeline of association football, Wikipedia Football Portal and many others pages, and/or your imagination. Guess, predictions and/or ideas to the future of the famous sport. (Men) Association football around the world and Women's Association football around the world is another full of data article. "not relevant" points are welcome too. Many/most hipervincules go to his wikipedia article, you can change that doing a article about here in Future Wikia. '''Portal page, of this Scenario. The (real-unedited) Past 2000s 2000 in football * France win their second European Championship title after beating Italy 2-1, with a golden goal in extra time; * First FIFA Club World Cup, won by Sport Club Corinthians Paulista. 2001 in football * Real Madrid sign playmaker Zinedine Zidane of Juventus in a world record transfer fee of 72 million euros * Colombia won the 40th edition of Copa América, held in Colombia. * Is played for the first time a women's football tournament at the Island Games in Isle of Man, for FAs not admitted to FIFA, won by Faroe Islands. * Australia national team beat American Samoa 31-0 in the World Cup Qualification, is the World Record in an international match, record which stands to this day. 2002 in football * Brazil set up a record fifth title in World Cup competition, the first ever world cup played in Asia, in Korea, Japan, defeating Germany 2-0 in the 2002 FIFA World Cup final, Germany concede 2 goals in a match for the first time in that tournament, a result of Oliver Kahn's torn ligaments in his right ring finger. *The first FIFA U-19 Women's World Championship is held in Canada, with the USA defeating the hosts in the final 1-0 on a golden goal in extra time. 2003 in football — Maldini makes football history by captaining AC Milan to a champions league victory, a feat his father did with AC Milan exactly 40 years before. Founded the NF-Board, the first international organization for FAs not admitted to FIFA. Rangers win their 50th League Championship. 2004 in football — Greece produce one of the shocks in football history and become surprise winners of the UEFA Euro 2004 football tournament, defeating the host nation Portugal 1-0 in the final. Waitakere United is founded. Arsenal completed the 2003-04 FA Premier League unbeaten. 2005 in football — The Champions League final in Istanbul sees Liverpool come back from a 0-3 half-time score to defeat A.C. Milan 3-2 in a penalty shootout, following a 3-3 draw. Also, a match-fixing scandal rocks German football, though it does not directly affect the First Bundesliga. Arsenal was named "The Invincibles" for their 49 league matches unbeaten run. The Australian A-league is launched in replacement of the 'NSL' to improve the quality of the game in the country. 2006 in football — 2006 FIFA World Cup is held in Germany and won by Italy on a penalty kick shootout over France; Zinedine Zidane plays his last professional game in the final captaining France only to be sent off in extra time, Ronaldo beats gerd muller's record with 15 goals in world cup finals; a major match-fixing scandal erupts in Italy, with five Serie A teams implicated; Egypt record victory for the fifth time in the African Cup of Nations; the U-19 Women's World Championship increases its age limit to 20 effective with this year's event in Russia, won by Korea DPR. Played in Occitania (France) the first edition of VIVA World Cup, won by Sapmi. Organized also the other two world cups for unrecognized countries: the FIFI Wild Cup in Germany (the first World Cup for FAs not admitted to FIFA) and the ELF Cup in Northern Cyprus, both won by Northern Cyprus. 2007 in football Brazil won the 42nd edition of Copa América, held in Venezuela; FIFA Women's World Cup is held in China and won by Germany. On 9 November Étoile Sportive du Sahel became the first African squad to have won all official club competition recognized by Confederation of African Football 6 after defeating Al-Ahly 3-1 in the CAF Champions League final in Susa (Tunisia). Founded the first continental confederation, in South America, for FAs not admitted to FIFA, the CSANF, and is affiliated to NF-Board. Emirates Cup is founded by Arsenal. The Venezuelan Primera División expand from 12 to 18 teams by FIFA and Conmebol recomendation using the new stadiums make to Copa America 2007. 2008 in football Spain win their second European Championship title after beating Germany 1-0. Organized the second edition of VIVA World Cup in Sapmi, won by Padania. Manchester United accomplish a European Double by winning both the Champions League and the Premier League, moreover in December they also won the FIFA Club World Cup. Is played for the first time the FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup in New Zealand, won by Korea DPR. Is played for the first time the Women's Viva World Cup, the first World Cup for women's national teams not affiliated to FIFA, hosted and won by Sapmi. Organized also the first Non-Fifa continental tournament: the Europeada in Europe, won by South Tyrol.Bradford Park Avenue A.F.C. win Unibond Division 1 North. CONCACAF Champions Cup is replaced by the CONCACAF Champions League, modelled after the UEFA Champions League expand his participant teams from 8 to 24. 2009 in football The FIFA Confederations Cup is won by Brazil and is held in South Africa (for the first time a FIFA tournament for senior national teams is held in Africa): for the first time an African side, Egypt, beat Italy (1-0, Group stage). The Spanish national team get two world records: most consecutive wins (15) and most matches without a loss (35, with Brazil). Is founded the IFU, International Football Union, an international football confederation for nations and territories not admitted to FIFA. On September, the International Federation of Football History & Statistics, an organization recognized by FIFA, has published a continental Clubs of 20th Century ranking. Within a year, Barcelona has won all 6 possible trophies they can get: La Liga, Copa del Rey, Supercopa de España, UEFA Champions League, UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup (is a series of triumphs never happened before). 2010 in football *FIFA 2010 Football World Cup is held for first time in an African country, in South Africa. For the first time a European national team, Spain (for the first time finalist and winner), win the FIFA World Cup outside the European soil. Moreover, for the first time the host country is out after only the first round of the tournament. *2010 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup in Germany. *2010 FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup in Trinidad and Tobago. * 2010 African Cup of Nations in Angola. 2011 in football * In 2011, the major leagues of the men's and women's sport in the United States and Canada each add at least one new team: Major League Soccer, the top men's league, will add its 17th and 18th teams—the Portland Timbers and Vancouver Whitecaps FC. * 2011 AFC Asian Cup in Qatar * 2011 Copa América in Argentina * Julio Grondona president of AFA since 1979 get re-elected in 2011 to serve until 2015. * 2011 CONCACAF Gold Cup in the United States * is schedule that to 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil will confom by ** Europe (UEFA) - 13 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** Asia (AFC) - 4 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** Africa (CAF) - 5 guaranteed places ** North America, Central America and the Caribbean (CONCACAF) - 3 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** South America (CONMEBOL) - 4 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off + Brazil qualified as host nation ** Oceania (OFC) - 1 place in play-off **with 205 teams entering the qualification process. * Mohammed Bin Hammam try to become FIFA president but is outlet by allegation of bribery around the caribbean football union President of FIFA. * 2011 FIFA Beach Soccer World Cup in Italy * 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup in Germany winned by Japan. * 2011 FIFA U-20 World Cup in Colombia * 2011 FIFA U-17 World Cup in Mexico 2012 in football * North American Soccer League replace Montreal Impact, Strikers and Puerto Rico Islanders with San Antonio Scorpions FC, Baltimore FC. * CONCACAF Champions League expands his group stage to 24 teams, taking out the initials playoff. * Russian Premier League expand to 18 teams, inclusing 2 from Siberia. * 2012 FIFA Futsal World Cup in Thailand, first with 24 teams. * Men's and Women's Football Tournaments at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London * 2012 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup in Vietnam. * 2012 FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup in Azerbaijan. ** first FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup in a asian country. * 2012 African Cup of Nations in Gabon and Equatorial Guinea. * Euro 2012, in Poland/ Ukraine. The Present 2013 in football * MLS: expand to 22 teams (4 canadians) * Primera División de México expand to 20 teams. * Chinese Super League expand to 18 teams. * The Primera División Argentina is by first time fill by 5 teams of Buenos Aires city and 5 from Buenos Aires Province and 10 from the others provinces. * Filipino Premier League is relanched with 10 teams. * 2013 in the last edition of Copa Sudamericana, with just 32 teams in, openeng space to the 2014 Copa Libertadores with 64 teams. * The J. League Division 1 expand to 20 teams and the J. League Division 2 to 22. * first again Copa Libertadores without mexicans teams. ** 35 teams ** 5 brazilian and 5 argentinian ** 3 teams for Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela each. ** defending champion * 2013 CAF Champions League expand the groups stage from 8 to 16 teams. * the (first) 2013 Women Intercontinental Cup is held in Japan, 2 days before the 2013 FIFA Club World Cup , facing the champions of South America, with CONMEBOL's Women's Libertadores Cup and Europe's UEFA Women's Champions League. The Future 2014 in football * FIFA 2014 Football World Cup: held in South America after 36 years, for second time in Brazil. ** Play-offs: Ecuador beat Costa Rica. and Uzbekistan beat New Zealand. ** first and last WC with 5 AFC (Asian Football Confederation) teams: Iran, Uzbekistan, Korea Republic, Japan and Australia. ** first time Uzbekistan in a WC. ** return of Egypt to a WC, since 1990. ** "The American WC" with 8 americans teams into best 16. ** the Second Maracanazo, Brazil lost the Final in home. * I-League expand to 16 teams. * the 18 teams Eastern Caribean League is form by teams from of Antigua and Barbuda, Dominica, Grenada, St. Kitts and Nevis, St. Lucia and St. Vincent and the Grenadines top leagues; same with a Beach Soccer league. * the Eastern Caribean National Team play his first game against Surinam. * 2015 in football EPL expands back to traditional 22 teams with the reduction in international friendly fixtures * football English Championship remains with 24 teams as does league 1 and 2 but four up and four down introduced between league 2 and English conference. * inaugural season of upgrade CSL (Canadian Soccer League) with 10 teams. * MLS reduce to 20 teams after 4 canadians teams get out and add 2 new in USA teams. * first season of the HSL (Hawaian Soccer League) with 8 teams, mostly 1 for island. * first ask to FIFA by Hawwai to be member of httpOFC (Oceania Football Confederation). * 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada ** first Women's World Cup with 24 teams *Implemented the Big Reform of 2014 ** born of East Asia Football Confederation (EAFC) and West Asia Football Confederation (EAFC) * is schedule that to 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia will confom by ** Europe (UEFA) - 12 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off + Russia qualified as host nation ** East Asia (EAFC) - 3 guaranteed places ** West Asia (WAFC) - 2 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** Africa (CAF) - 5 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** North America, Central America and the Caribbean (CONCACAF) - 3 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** South America (CONMEBOL) - 4 guaranteed places ** Oceania (OFC) - 1 place in play-off **with 205 teams entering the qualification process. * 2015 FIFA Beach Soccer World Cup in United States ** first with 24 teams. * 2013 FIFA Club World Cup expand to 8 teams by adding the last year winner and change his format. 2016 in football * FIFA and IOC agree mens football at 2020 Olympics to be a five a side tournement with no age restriction imposed allowing best players to compete also reducing risk of injury which has clubs approval. It also allows the IOC to add 2 new sports due to the reduction in numbers. * first CONCACAF Champions League with 2 canadians teams. * first MLS season with promotion and relegation, with the USL Pro. * first in Germany the Diagonal system of control change to the 2 sides system of control, with 2 referees and 2 assistant referees, 1 and 1 by side. 2017 in football * First "Copa Continental/Continental Cup", 16 all-americas teams without the champions of 2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup and 2015 Copa América. * First CONCACAF Champions League with 32 canadians teams, 5 by USA, 5 mexicans, 2 canadians, 12 from centroamericans and 8 caribbeans. * 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup in Russia. * 2017 FIFA Beach Soccer World Cup in Egypt, the first in Africa. 2018 in football * 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia. ** First WC with 6 teams of CAF (Confederation of African Football): Egypt, Nigeria, Southafrica, Ghana, Algeria and Cameroon. ** * Hawwai get a national team and form part of OFC (Oceania Football Confederation) with FIFA aprovation. 2019 in football * Copa America 2019 change his name to "Copa de Oro CONMEBOL 2019", still with 12 teams. * 2019 EAFC Asian Cup first one only east asian, in South Korea, with a ASEAN nation in best 4 teams. * Michele Platini get elected President of FIFA. * is schedule that to 2022 FIFA World Cup in Qatar will confom by ** Europe (UEFA) - 12 guaranteed places ** East Asia (EAFC) - 3 guaranteed places ** West Asia (WAFC) - 2 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** Africa (CAF) - 6 places ** North America, Central America and the Caribbean (CONCACAF) - 3 guaranteed places + 1 place in play-off ** South America (CONMEBOL) - 4 guaranteed places ** Oceania (OFC) - 1 place in play-off ** with 206 teams entering the qualification process. * 2019 FIFA Beach Soccer World Cup in China, the first with 32 teams. 2020 in Football * 2020 WAFC Asian Cup first one only west asian, in India, with a India and Turkey in best 4 teams. 2021 in Football *2021 FIFA Confederations Cup in Qatar 2022 in Football * 2022 FIFA World Cup in QatarBahrain ** first WC with 6 asian teams: QatarBahrain, Iran, Turkey, China, Japan and Korea Republic. ** first WC with only 1 european or south american team in the Final. ** finally return to a WC to Canada, since 1986 ** First WC to Venezuela as 4th southamerican team. * First in the world tournament of Football 12 in Argentina play in same field that traditional football but without goalkeeper or any player able to touch the ball with his hands, 12 players by team and no penalty kick, only free kicks. Category:Future of Football Category:Football Category:Sports Category:Timeline Category:Stubs